Kunian
The Kunian Race Heritage Kunians hail from a planet lost to the people of their race after a long period of civil wars occurring from the argumentation of Kunian “Civil Leaders” due to the inefficient political system based off of who has the most agreeing with one individual being leader. This led to failure as political leaders found that increasing breeding rates increases the population of possible voting candidates. These candidates often being born into breeding districts in which they where simply raised with the only real information fed to them being to agree with the civil leader of which they where born under. This increased the rate of population growth dramatically, causing tensions over resource deployment. This problem was yet another cause of argumentation, often leading to more over breeding so that one civil leader would gain the majority vote so he could now choose how to distribute the resources accordingly. This rapid population increase lead to the introduction of the first riots, spreading like a chain effect throughout the planet. The planet became a lawless place, often groups spouted off into violent clans in which took to their own devices. More often than not these clans declared war with each other over dwindling resources and in turn causing the first declarations of “Karunahh” which in Kunian tongue simply means “Fighting Hordes.” Swarm warfare was a common tactic for the clans, this though being a very inefficient tactic as well considering that swarming was the main tactic of all he clans. Breeding rates did not slow hardly after the dismantling of civil law in order to keep the swarms growing, for according to the old saying of the Karunahh times “Everyone fights such as everyone else shall fight, you will die as everyone else shall die, there will be three more to replace you.” Many decided that they shall leave the planet to escape this horrid life, space travel being a less sought after idea of the Kunians, but still a possible one. The Kunians on earth are the result of one of these chances of escape. “Farfina Mutagalin” was the name of the ship they arrived on, translated this means “Void Carriage.” The individuals that emerged from the craft where purposively left in cryogenic sleep between one hundred and six hundred years. Little is known about the Kunian home plannet since the arrival of Farfina Mutagalin. Kunian Compared to Humans The Kunian race is humanoid, but that seems to be the point at which the Kunian race cuts off from human like structure. The muscular system of a Kunian is much more defined and over all more “efficient” than a humans, though the muscular system is relatively close to that of a human’s the Kunian’s muscle seems to form earlier in the Kunian’s life, usually beginning around the age of eight before they successfully divide off from a hive mind set and develops until they are around the age of thirty. The respiratory system of the Kunian seems to be lack that of two lungs, but has that of one large lung-like organ that is divided into multiple chambers much like a heart. The heart of the Kunian is much larger and is more elongated rather than in a fist-like shape. The skeletal system is also less diverse than a human’s, it seems more like a exoskeleton surrounded by a layer of yellow skin rather than a structural build. They do not learn quickly in terms of common human education, they learn at about half the speed of a human on subjects such as mathematics and literacy. Where the Kunians succeed though is their ability to comprehend and repeat language, learning new languages is a fairly easy task for a Kunian. Kunian Swarm Breeding “Swarm Breeding” is the name for the rapid reproduction of Kunian offspring. This is possible by the two week incubation that the female goes through while producing a single egg, this egg is then passed on to the Kunian third gender in which stores it until the end of Kunian breeding season, which occurs every three months. The third gender holds one to thirty eggs in which all hatch immediately after birth. The offspring then clump together in a small horde and run off into the wild, in urban environment though they commonly run wild through the entire town. During the first ten years of a Kunian’s life they live with only basic survival instincts that gradually develop into full individual awareness. At the age of ten they commonly move away from the swarm to lead individual existences, often though pairs or trios of Kunians leave together, these groups act normally as siblings do in human families. Category:Peoplegroups